1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to integrated circuit structures. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved integrated circuit structure containing a bipolar device and a method of constructing the structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bipolar devices are preferred over MOS devices in some instances due to their high current carrying characteristics and superior transconductance. However, the use of an extrinsic base to provide interconnection between the intrinsic base and the base contact conventionally adds undesirable resistance as well as additional capacitance to the device which degrades performance. Furthermore, the construction of bipolar devices on a substrate can also result in the creation of undesirable steps resulting in the need for further planarization.
It would, therefore, be very desirable to be able to construct bipolar devices in a manner which would address the problems discussed above including the construction of a planarized integrated circuit structure incorporating such devices therein.